Running from the Past
by xXx-Neru-xXx
Summary: She thought she could run.  Thought she could get away from him..  Oh how wrong she was.
1. Run

_**She ran away from her home, from everything she knew hoping to get away from him. She thought she had, thought she found a place to call home, until her past nightmares came back to haunt her. Now it's up to her new friends and maybe more, to help keep this girl safe from the demon that will do anything to drag her back to her past.**_

**Chapter 1.**

**Run.**

The sound of her heart beating and the blood pounding in her ears was all the teen could hear as she ran. Her heels smacked against the ground, leaving clicking sounds in her wake, while her long prom dress was bunched up around her thighs, clutched tightly in her hands. Just a few hours ago, her makeup had been perfect, as was her hair. Now, her hair fell freely down her back, the black curls wild and messy, and black streaked down her face, due to the heavy tears that continued pouring from her grayish blue eyes. Over her right eye, clearly distinguishable against her fair skin, was a purplish bruise forming. She needed to get away, as quick as she possibly could. Though she had no idea where she could go.

Soon her movements slowed as she got closer to her home, her chest heaving with her harsh pants as she tried desperately to get oxygen into her burning lungs. Pushing open the door to her parents home, she tried to calm her tears, though that in itself was difficult. She took a moment to survey the area. It was dark, but had a calm homey feel. She felt calm, and safe. Walking through the living room, she made her way to the stairs. Her gaze cut through the dark living room, taking in the couch situated against the back wall, the loveseat diagonal to it. Across the walls, she could faintly see multiple family pictures. The teen let a smile fall upon her lips as she gazed around the familiar home. Tears fell down her face once more as she turned quickly moving up the stairs. Her footsteps were muted against the plush carpet, while she moved into her bedroom. The light flicked on, casting the room in a soft dim glow. This was it. She was about to run from everything she had ever known. All to get away from him.

Before she had time to second guess herself, she quickly moved to her closet, yanking out a large duffle bag. She filled it with clothes and necessities she'd need, as well as shoes and her favorite hoodie. Reaching into the bottom of her draw, she withdrew the money she had been saving since she had been a little girl, stuffing it into her wallet, she tossed that into her bag. Not bothering to change out of her dress and heels, she slung the large bag over her shoulder, taking one last look around her room. She sniffled softly, as she turned out the light closing the door. Before venturing downstairs, she stopped at her younger sisters room. Dropping her bag to the floor, she moved to sit on her sisters bed. Her finger's brushed gently through the younger girls golden brown locks. Leaning down she kissed her forehead whispering "I love you, Elizabeth." Standing up, she wiped her tears once more, grabbing a small black teddy bear to remind her of her sister, she then made her way from the room, scooping her duffle bag up on the way out. Closing the door silently behind her, she next made her way to her parents room. Kissing her father and mothers cheek, she fought hard to keep her tears at bay while she quickly descended the stairs. As she made her way to the front door, she gazed around the house that she had grown up in. **"No turning back now…" **She whispered softly, while she stepped out into the cool night, shutting the door on her past.

She lifted the duffle bag a bit higher onto her shoulder, adjusting the strap to a more comfortable position. Looking around the dark neighborhood, the girl took a deep breath making her way to the bus station. After a good 45 minute walk, she finally reached the station. Quickly moving into the bathroom, she changed out of her dress and heels, opting instead for a pair of old blue jeans, and her black hoodie. She tied her long black curly hair back into a high ponytail, a few strands framing her face. She then set work to covering her bruised eye. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she pulled out her wallet stuffing it into her hoodie pocket. Standing in the bathroom she stared at her reflection, taking in herself. She was medium height, standing at around 5'5, her hair was long reaching her mid back, and had a natural curl to it. Her skin was flawless, and a creamy porcelain color and her grayish blue eyes stuck out vibrantly against her skin tone. Through out the years she earned the nickname Snow White from most of her friends, since she resembled the Disney Princess. Raising her hand, dainty fingertips brushed against the skin just below her right eye, earning a slight wince from her. Hidden just beneath the makeup, she knew the once purplish bruise had probably worsened. Sighing softly she shook her head, while she pushed her prom dress and black heels into her bag. She slung it over her shoulder once more, finally walking out of the bathroom, towards the ticket counter.

The lady behind the counter had a friendly smile, her graying hair tied back in a neat bun. When she spoke, her voice was calming to the girl. It seemed to give her strength to go through with this. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you this evening?" Clearing her throat, the girl looked over the destinations for a moment, before choosing the place farthest away from her small home town of Southlake, Texas. "I need a ticket to San Francisco, California please." "Alright, my dear. May I see an I.D so I know what name to put on the ticket, and will you be paying cash, or credit?" "Cash, ma'am. And here you go." The girl withdrew her I.D handing it over to the cashier. Seeing her name, the elderly lady smiled as she punched in a few things on her computer. "Alright, here you go . That comes out to $235.76" Erella, counted out the amount of money, handing it over as she was handed back her I.D After receiving her change and ticket, she gave the woman a small smile. "Your bus number is 21 and it leaves in 30 minutes dear, have a good trip." Replied the ticket lady, giving Erella another warm smile as she walked away.

Having half an hour to kill, Erella stopped by a coffee cart, buying herself a large coffee and a bagel to hold her over through the rest of the night. Making her way to sit down and wait for her bus number to be called. Her thoughts were taken away from the station once she allowed herself to relax, her thoughts and mind shifting to the reason she was running. The night had started out perfect, just like it was supposed too. She spent the whole day getting ready, her younger sister right there beside her to join in her excitement. It was the last month of school, her last month of high school. And her senior prom was that night. Justin showed up to pick her up, all smiles and politeness to her parents. But Erella knew him better then that. She knew behind that perfect smile, and his perfect manners, he had one hell of a temper. She always tried her best to keep him calm, having had him explode on her plenty of times. Yet..She chose to stay with him.

Justin was good looking, there was no denying that. He was tall, standing at 6'2. His muscles were well defined. Being the star quarterback, he worked out daily. With his perfect smile, baby blue eyes and flawless skin, Justin could dazzle any girl he wanted. And he wanted Erella. They had started dating their sophomore year of high school, and for awhile the relationship had before perfect. After 6 months of being together, he told Erella he was in love with her, she knew she loved him too. But shortly after their junior year started things changed. Justin became controlling, not liking the friends that Erella hung out with. On more then one occasion he accused her of sleeping with her best friend, Stephen. Though she never told Stephen that. He had always been wary of Justin, not liking the way he always questioned his friend. No, instead Erella kept her mouth shut, and listened to what Richard had to say.

He had never gone as far as hitting her, till the night she spoke her feelings. They had been arguing about a party that Justin wanted to go too, but Erella wasn't in the mood to deal with all the football jocks. When voicing her opinion Justin didn't quite like what she had to say, and slapped her. That was the first night she got threatened by her boyfriend. The first night everything began to change. He apologized of course, saying his temper got away from him, and Erella forgave him. She always forgave him, always hid the bruises. But not this time. She had finally come to her descion just a few hours prior that she would run. Thoughts of the prom, and what had happened danced around Erella's mind, making her sniffle quietly.

_**6 Hours Prior:**_

_Erella stood beside Justin,, his arm securely wrapped around her waist. To anyone else it seemed he just loved her, but to Erella she seemed trapped. Like she was his prey, and he'd be dammed if anyone else got near her. She kept a happy smile on her face, chatting with a few friends every now and then, or dancing with Justin when he told her too. As the night wore on, Erella, Justin and about 10 other friends all decided to get a hotel, and stay together. Once inside the room, Erella realized that a few of the guys had brought alcohol. Not being one to drink, she chose a bottle of water instead, and made her way to her friend Stephen, spending most of her time talking to him. Unbeknownst to her Justin's gaze never left her frame, and he didn't like what was happening. Not one bit. His anger only grew when Stephen draped his arm around Erella's shoulders, pulling her into a hug._

_Chugging down the remainder of his 4__th__ beer, Justin made his way to his girlfriend. He gripped her arm, wrenching her out of Stephens embrace, his words angry as he whispered harshly into her ear. "And what do you think you're doing?" Erella winced, fear quickly taking over her emotions while she replied softly to him. "I was just talking to Stephen, Justin…I'm not doing anything wrong." "Or your not? What did I say about talking to him?" Stephen already pissed about the way Justin grabbed his friend, shoved him off Erella, gently pushing her behind himself. "Justin, how about you fuck off. You don't need to be grabbing on her like that, she's not your damn property." "You stay the fuck out of this! This is between me and MY girlfriend!" _

_Stephen simply scoffed turning to Erella. "Are you alright Ella?" Tears had already began to streak down her face, as she nodded some. "I'm fine Stephen…Thank you." He nodded, rubbing her arm a bit. "Let's get you home, hmm?" "She's not going anywhere with you!" Justin growled as he set his narrowed gaze on Erella. "Are you, Ella?" He sneered the name, his hands already clenched into fists at his side. Erella stiffened, her fear becoming more pronounced as she slowly stepped around Stephen, to Justin. "Justin...Please you have to calm down.." She spoke softly to him, as she realized the room had grown deathly silent, all eyes watching the scene unfold. "Calm down? I am calm Erella." He gave her a sickly sweet smile, his arm moving to wrap around her waist. His grip was tight, causing her to wince a bit, a slight whimper escaping her lips. _

_Stephen noticing her whimper, narrowed his dark brown eyes as he stepped forward. "You're hurting her." He uttered through clenched teeth. Justin arched his brow, looking to Erella before looking back to Stephen. "I'm not hurting you, am I babe?" His grip tightened around her slightly, causing her to gasp as she shook her head slowly. Her gaze locked with Stephens, willing him to let it go. But no. He wouldn't. If he did, he wouldn't be her best friend. So instead, Stephen leaned in to Justin, his eyes hard. Emotionless as he whispered to him. "Let. Her. Go. Now." "Or what?" Came Justin's smug reply. And before he could let the laugh that was about to erupt from his lips leave, Stephen smashed his fist into his nose. Tossing Erella from his grasp, he howled in pain holding his nose. "YOU STUPID FUCK! YOUR DEAD!" "Justin no!" Erella having recovered from being shoved to the floor, quickly stood up coming to stand in front of Stephen, her back against his chest to keep him out of Justin reach. _

_Tears had already started to form in her eyes, seeing Justin's look of pure fury. When he spoke, his words sent chills down Erella's spine. His baby blue optics darkened slightly with his rage as he stepped closer to Erella. "Get out of my fucking way if you know what's good for you, Erella." _

_Refusing to move, Erella let out a cry of pain when she felt the back of his hand collide with her face. The force of the slap sent her falling to the ground, clutching the right side of her face in pain. Her face felt as if it were on fire, tears immediately pouring from her eyes. She could barely register what happened next, but she vaguely saw Stephen lunge for Justin, throwing him to the ground before they started fighting. Feeling two strong arms circle around her waist, lifting her to her feet and making sure she was steady, she heard Justin's friend, Mark ask if she was okay. Nodding slightly she stared at the two fighting guys in the middle of the room. One, her boyfriend. The other her best friend, whom would gladly give his life for her._

"_STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" She heard herself scream, but didn't seem to be aware of her actions. Finally after a good ten minutes, most of the guys managed to pull the two boys apart from each other._

_Stephen's once white dress shirt was now stained with his and Justin's blood. Justin's shirt looked quite similar to Stephens. Erella stared at the boys before her, watching as Justin turned his angered gaze on her. He reached out, grabbing her wrist in a tight grasp. "We're leaving." He uttered to her, through clenched teeth. Erella stiffened, trying to tug her wrist from his grasp, only to be forcibly yanked forward. Mark, the one who had helped her up stepped forward. "Justin, c'mon man just let her go…You're angry. Give yourself time to cool off." "You stay the hell out of this Mark. She's my girlfriend, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with her." "No, you won't Justin." Mark moved to Erella's side, once she finally tugged her wrist from his grip. "Mark, it's okay…Really.." She whispered to him, touching his arms gently. Her grayish blue optics were pleading for him to back off, and he must have caught her meaning. He nodded as he looked at her, whispering. "I'm here…Just like Stephen..If I would have known he was like this, I would have done something Erella.."_

_She simply nodded, giving him a forced smile as she stepped over to Justin's side. He gripped her wrist tightly once more, sweeping out of the room. The last thing she saw was Mark, holding Stephen back, as he gazed sadly after his best friend. She turned her gaze away from his pained eyes, to the ground before her following Justin as he tightened his grip on her arm. _

_She hissed, wincing slightly once she felt his nails bite at her flesh. Justin's grip only tightened on Erella's arm once more, as they both emerged outside. The night was cool, the sky above completely clear, and dotted with stars shining brightly and perfectly above them. So caught up in the beauty of the night that surrounded them, she never saw his fist coming straight for her face. Hitting the ground hard, she whimpered immediately clutching at face, she could already feel it bruise. _

_He was in her face seconds later gripping her chin, and forcing her to look at him.. His voice came out in a hiss. "How could you do that to me? How could you embarrass me like that?" Erella whimpered, her gaze dropping downward as she whispered. "I…I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean too…I'm sorry…" She finished lamely, as he jerked her chin upwards forcing her to look at him. "If I catch you near him again…It'll be the end for both of you, do you hear me Erella?" He growled out. _

_Erella wasn't sure what came over her. Maybe it was the fear of his words, or maybe she was just tired of his crap. But she swung her foot out without thinking. The heel of her shoe connected with Justin's groin causing him to howl in pain, dropping to his side. _

_Frozen in shock with what she had just done, Erella soon realized she had to move and quickly. Forcing herself to her feet she watched Justin roll around on the ground in pain, while he glared at her, his baby blue hues not even concealing his anger as he growled out. "I'll…g-get you…for that…" Panic flooded Erella, and she did the only thing that came to her mind. She bunched up her dress and ran._

The sound of the intercom, calling out her bus name woke Erella from her memories, causing her to blink a bit. Scooping up her bag, and already cold coffee, she made her way to the bus. Getting in line she waited for a few minutes, till she came face to face with a friendly looking driver. He was tall, and had a calming aura about him. His smile was easy as he took her ticket, punching a hole into it. "Traveling alone?" He asked, tilting his head. She gave a slight timid smile, nodding some. "Yup, just me sir."

He looked her over for a moment, nodding some as he smiled once more. "Take a seat close to the front. It'll be more comfortable then in the back with the creeps." He laughed some as he waited for her to step onto the bus. As she made her way up the small steps onto the buss, she adjusted her bag around her shoulder, choosing to take a seat right next to the driver. She sat by the window, her bag placed at her side. Her gaze turned back, taking in the few passengers that scattered around the bus. There weren't many so the bus was fairly empty.

Turning her attention back to the front of the bus, she could vaguely hear the driver call for any remaining passengers before he too climbed upon the bus. He turned his smile to the few passengers, speaking clearly. "Alright everyone, we're going to be traveling together for a total of 3 and a half days. How about we all try to get along. Eh?" Erella heard a chorus of laughs and agreements, while the driver took a seat. Just as he was about to close the doors, a young girl about Erella's age came running up. "Wait! Sorry I'm here!"

The driver opened the doors once more, laughing some. "You almost missed us, kid." "I know! I got all turned around coming this way. But I'm here now." The girl giggled, handing her ticket to the driver. He shook his head, a fond smile on his lips as he punched the ticket. "Alright find a seat, there's plenty of them."

Erella studied the girl as she looked around for a seat. She was fairly short, maybe around the same height as herself, and her hair was colored a bright pink, with a few streaks of light blue here and there. Her right nostril was pierced and what looked like a cross was tattooed onto her wrist. Her clothes were simple enough, black cargo's, a studded black belt, and a black tank top. Erella watched as the girl turned her gaze to her, a smile upon her lips. "Is this seat taken?"

Blinking some, Erella let a timid smile stretch across her lips as she shook her head. "Nope, all yours." "Yay! I love sitting at the front." She dropped her own bag down at her feet as she plopped down beside Erella. _**She's defiantly bubbly.**_ Erella thought with a smile playing at her lips. The girl turned then, extending her hand to Erella. "I'm Jessie." Erella took her hand, giving a small shake. "Erella, nice to meet you." "Erella? That's an unusual name…I like it!" Jessie responded with a happy giggle. Erella nodded some, already feeling some of the tension from the earlier evening leave her.

Both girls fell silent then, as they waited for the driver to pull away from the station. Erella's mind switched to everyone she was leaving behind, a slightly saddened frown creeping upon her lips. She watched the window, the bus speeding past the place she grew up in. Once they passed the sign that read 'Now leaving Southlake, Texas.' Erella took a deep breath, thinking to herself. _**This is it…Defiantly no turning back now. **_And with that, she closed the door on her past. Locking it far away, her thoughts focused on the future she would create for herself.


	2. A Fresh Start And A New friend

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**A new friend and a fresh start.**_

The trip seemed to be passing fairly quickly, as Erella and Jessie got to know each other. In less then 2 days, the two girls became good friends. Jessie and Erella talked through most of the trip, each leaving their home for quite similar reasons. Jessie, however was running from an abusive family, where as Erella was running from an abusive boyfriend. Both girls decided they'd stick together since they could understand each others pain. They'd also decided once they'd reached their destination, they'd both pitch in to get an apartment and live together.

Soon the ride came to an end. As the girls were leaving the bus, Jessie hugged the bus driver tightly. "Thanks for everything." Erella faintly heard her whisper before she released him. Swinging her duffle bag over her shoulder, Erella took a deep breathe looking around, a light smile coming to her lips. Jessie bounded out of the bus, her arm dropping around Erella's shoulders. "Can you feel it Ell? We're free! And what better place to start fresh then California?" Erella laughed softly at her friends enthusiasm her own arm slipping around Jessie's sides. "You're absolutely right Jess. There is no better place to start fresh, but I think we should start looking for a place to stay. Don't you?"

Jessie tilted her head for a moment, her long pink hair falling to cover her left shoulder, while her bright emerald colored eyes seemed to widened for a second. "You know what…That might be a great idea. Lets go find a café or something and we'll figure it out from there." Erella let out a soft laugh, shaking her head just a bit. Jessie was proving to be the perfect medicine for her. Ever since they joined together, 3 days ago Erella had felt better about her decision to leave. She felt calm since she had Jessie beside her, and she even opened up about her troubled relationship. As both Erella and Jessie made their way to a near by star bucks, Erella's mind drifted to the conversation that had taken place just several hours before.

_Erella and Jessie had hit it off nicely, easily becoming good friends. They talked through most of the ride until Erella had finally fallen asleep, the events from before finally catching up with her, leaving her exhausted. While she slept, the material from her hoodie seemed to wipe off all the makeup she had so carefully applied to keep her bruise covered. Jessie had turned to gently shake Erella awake, though once her eyes landed on the dark purple bruise covering the girls eye she let out a gasp, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "Oh my god! Erella! What happened?"_

_Erella, being startled awake, groaned softly her hands moving to rub at her sleepy eyes. As she touched her bruised eye she let out a hiss before turning to face Jessie, sleep still clouding her mind. "What's wrong Jess?" She mumbled slightly, letting out a yawn. She blinked a few times, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light that surrounded the bus, that's when she saw the tears that had already gathered in Jessie's eyes. Erella sat up straighter, her hands reaching out to grab Jessie's, squeezing them gently. "Jessie, honey what's wrong?" Jessie seemed to finally gain control over her emotions long enough to whisper. "Y-your..eye…What happened Erella..?" _

_Everything finally began to click in place for Erella, as her hand strayed up to her eye, gently touching the bruised and sensitive skin. "Shit…you can see it now..?" Jessie, at a loss for words simply nodded, her emerald eyes wide as plates. Erella sighed, she'd hoped she wouldn't have had to explain the bruise, but it seemed she had no choice now. "I guess…I should tell you how it happened.." And with that she preceded to explain the past 2 years of her life, Jessie occasionally asking questions. By the time Erella had finished her explanation, Jessie was shocked into silence, tears escaping her eyes slowly, while Erella simply stared at the ground, her own tears continuing to fall._

_Jessie had finally gained enough control over her voice to ask, softly. "Sweetie..Why didn't you tell me..? Erella bit down on her lip, not being able to look Jessie in the eye. "I…yes. Yes, Jessie it was him. I just…There…I should have told you but…I just…wanted to forget." Grayish blue eyes watered, tears seeping down Erella's cheeks silently as she whispered softly once more. "I just wanted to forget Jessie…I don't want to keep remembering…I just…want to start fresh." By the time she finished speaking, Erella was a mess. Tears fell faster down her face, and her breathing was very unsteady._

_Jessie couldn't do anything. She just stared at her new friend. She sniffled quietly as she finally threw her arms around the girl. She pulled her close against herself hugging her tightly as she whispered. "It's okay honey, it's okay. It's in the past now, we're starting fresh. Starting new, far away from it. And I'll be with you all the way. I promise." Jessie tightened her arms around her crying friend, her gaze on the window. It was then she vowed she'd always be there for the girl, she'd never let anything like what happened before, happen again. _

_Once Jessie was able to calm Erella down, they spent the remainder of the trip redoing Erella's makeup. Once satisfied with her appearance, Jessie smiled replacing her makeup in her bag. "You look great Ell. The charcoal really makes your eyes pop out." Jessie pulled out a small mirror passing it over to her friend. _

_Once Erella looked into the small mirror, she gasped completely at a loss for words. Jessie was truly at artist when it came to makeup. She had applied a fair colored foundation, evening it out around her right eye so it covered the bruise nicely, but didn't even seem to be there. Next she went about applying a dark liner to Erella's eyes, adding a smoky charcoal colored eye shadow, finishing her eyes with a small amount of mascara. The blend of dark colors really made Erella's grayish blue eyes stand out, while the pale pink lipstick Jessie had applied to her lips, made her look simple, yet amazingly beautiful. A smile fell upon her lips as she looked up to her pink haired friend. "Wow…Its completely amazing…Thank you Jessie." Her pink haired friend smiled shyly, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "It's nothing." "No, you really…Have a way of doing makeup. It's pretty amazing." _

"Earth to Ell! Yo Erella!" Erella was started from her thoughts by the hand waving franticaly in front of her face. "Ell!" "What Jessie? Stop screaming in my ear woman." Jessie sighed impatiently as she spun Erella around to face a newscast in one of the windows. Erella froze, her face draining of all blood. Her eyes became wide as she stared at a picture of her, the head line reading "Teenage girl Missing from small Texas town. If any sees her, please notify your local police." Her picture switched off, as Justin's face soon replaced her. He was talking to a reporter, his excellent acting skills making him look very much like the concerned boyfriend he should have been, while his baby blue eyes seemed to be watering a bit.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Erella was seething with anger as she began pacing, though she got several odd looks. Jessie immediately came to her aide, tugging her hood up over her head to hide her face a bit. "Calm down Ell, I know your upset but you need to chill." She frowned then as she glanced back to the news. "I think..we need to change your appearance a bit. I mean hell your eyes give you away right away…It wouldn't take long for someone to recognize you."

Tears had already gathered in the frantic girls eyes as she stared at her pink haired friend. "That might be a good idea…Jess…I'm scared." Jessie's arms were around her friend, hugging her tightly. She kissed her cheek, talking to her softly. "Don't worry Ell…I'm not letting anything happened, and I'll be damned if your going back to that demon." Erella clung tightly to her friend, sniffling quietly as she whispered. "Thank you, thank you so much Jessie…I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you."

The two girls pulled back from their embrace, while Jessie lopped her arm through Erella's. "Don't worry hun, you'll never have to find out. Now, lets find a place to get your hair all sorts of changed." Erella froze for a fraction of a moment, not sure if she liked the gleam that sparkled in Jessie's emerald hues. Shaking her head some, she let out a laugh. "We're not doing anything too drastic here, Jess. Just a little change."

"Yeah yea, I hear ya." Jessie mumbled as she spotted a salon just across the street. She then excitedly dragged Erella across the street, easily dodging traffic. _I wonder if I'm screwed…Erella though with a laugh as she followed her exuberant friend_


	3. Just a small change

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Its just a small change…Right?**_

Upon entering the salon, the girls were met by a petite, rather chipper blonde. "Hii! Welcome to Eden's, just a cut or will we be doing more?" Erella took a moment to look her over while Jessie started talking prices with the girl. She was short, a couple inches shorter then herself. Her bright blue eyes stood out beneath her blonde fringe while her impossibly straight hair brushed her shoulders. Her complexion was flawless, and just a bit darker then Erella's. She, however was startled from her thoughts once the bubbly blonde turned to her. "So, you're the one we're doing." The girl took a moment to survey Erella, before breaking out into a wide grin. "Has anyone ever told you, you look just like Snow White?"

Erella forced a smile to her lips, nodding. "Yes, several people have mentioned it. And yes, we'll be working on my hair. Though I'm not quite positive what I want to do with it." The girl nodded in understanding before leading them both towards the back. "Well, come with me, I'll set you up with one of our best stylists." They were lead through the lobby, coming to the style area. Erella tugged her hood down just a bit more, keeping her face almost completely covered. They then stopped at an empty station, Erella being gently pushed into the chair by their bubbly blonde escort. "Mari will be with you shortly." She smiled before bouncing off to the front of the salon once more, leaving Jessie and Erella to discuss options on her hair.

"Ell, c'mon. Cut and full dye." Jessie whined for the third time, while Erella examined her hair in the mirror. "Jessie, you are crazy. I'll do a cut and highlights. I'm not completely dying my hair." Jessie groaned, dropping herself into a chair beside Erella, looking into the mirror with her. "Finnne! But what color highlights?" "I was thinking platinum. Or maybe a reddish color." Jessie nodded as she watched her friend. She could see the nervousness in her eyes, and knew she was worried someone would recognize her. Jessie only hoped no one would.

About 15 minutes later, a young girl, looking only a few years older then both Jessie and Erella, approached them. She was tanned, with dark caramel colored hair and even darker brown eyes. She had an easy smile on her lips, and was rather petite. "Hi there, I'm Mari. Kristina said you wanted a change. What are we planning on doing today?" She had already stepped behind Erella and was looking over her hair. Erella looked at Mari through the mirror, shrugging slightly. "Well I want a change, so I was thinking maybe cutting it and putting some platinum highlights through it…Think it'd be possible?" Mari ran her fingers through Erella's hair, looking over the length. "Yeah I can do it. How short were you thinking?" Mari asked while letting Erella's hair fall down her back. It stopped just at her lower back.

"I was thinking shoulder length." Mari's eyes seemed to widen a bit. "That's a big change…But alright." She studied Erella in the mirror for a moment, taking in her eye color and her skin tone. A smile then stretched across the girls lips. "Platinum highlights will look good with your skin tone, and they should really make your eyes pop. You have beautiful eyes by the way." Erella smiled as she nodded. "Thank you."

Mari smiled once more before she stepped back. "Alright, come with me and we'll get your hair washed and prepped for the highlights." With that said, Erella and Mari made their way to the back of the salon, leaving Jessie to herself, reading one of the magazines that sat near by.

About 3 hours later, Erella stared at herself in the mirror, wide eyed. Mari had cut her hair into a longer version of a bob. The back part of her hair was rounded and a bit shorter then the front, which came forward. Her bangs were cut, and swept to the left side of her face, the strands falling to cover her left eye. Platinum streaked throughout her hair, though all of her bangs were the silvery color. Erella let a smile fall upon her lips while her fingers reached up, brushing through the significantly shorter strands. "Oh..My..God…I love it!" Jessie squealed from her place at Erella's side. "It looks beautiful! Mari you are a genius when it comes to hair!"

Mari laughed, smiling happily. "I'm glad you like it guys. Kristina will have your total at the front, and whenever you need to get it touched up, just give me a call." She then pulled out a small card, with her name and number on it. Erella, taking the card, hugged Mari tightly, still bubbly with excitement. Mari hugged her back, smiling. "Thank you again Mari, it really is beautiful." "You're very welcome, Erella. I'm glad I could do it the way you wanted." With that said, Erella and Jessie scooped up their things, making their way to the front of the salon. After paying Kristina, both girls set out in search of a hotel to stay in for the night.

Several more hours later, both girls could be seen lounging across the two full sized beds in their hotel room. 2 bags from McDonalds could be seen on the little table, while clothes, shoes, makeup bags, and a couple of magazines littered the beds. Erella, for once in the past 2 years, was completely relaxed. She loved her new hair cut, and the next day her and Jessie were planning on going job and apartment hunting.

Glancing once at the clock, Erella yawned stretching out across her bed. "I think we should get some sleep Jess, we'll want to start looking early tomorrow." Not hearing a reply, Erella rolled over to look at Jessie, but instead found her passed out. Erella laughed softly as she turned off the light, crawling beneath the covers. Once her head hit the pillow, her eyes were already closing and she welcomed the swirling darkness of sleep, the hint of a smile creeping across her lips.

***xXx***

The next morning, Erella woke to the sounds of running water. Stifling a yawn, she checked the time as she slowly pushed herself up, her fingers brushing thru her hair to remove the few tangles and knots. Once that was done, she threw the blankets off herself, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she stood up, stretching. The young girl then busied herself, picking out a suitable outfit for the day, as well as a pair of shoes. By the time she had an outfit picked out, the bathroom door popped open, and out walked Jessie.

Her mass of pink and blue locks was tied up into a high ponytail, while a few strands dropped down to frame her face. Her outfit was simple, but seemed to fit her, consisting of a pair of snug light blue jeans, and a white button up quarter sleeve shirt, with a black and white checkered tie hanging loosely around her neck. She had also completed her ensemble with a pair of black and white chucks, while covering each of her wrists were multiple colored bands. "Moorning Ell!" She spoke in a singsong voice, as she dropped herself onto her bed, beginning to scuffle thru her makeup bag., pulling out various items.

Erella laughed quietly as she smiled to her friend. "Morning Jess, sleep well?" She replied to her as she gathered up her clothing moving into the bathroom. "Oh yes! Completely dreamless, just how I like it." Jessie said with a giggle. Erella giggled as well, as she closed the door behind herself, calling out to her friend. "I'll be out in a bit." "And I'm doing you makeup!" She heard the faint reply as she turned on the shower. Waiting for it to heat up, Erella striped off her pjs, folding them up and setting them aside. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Erella couldn't help but stare for a moment. The bruise that had once covered her eye was nearly gone, and for that Erella was thankful. Her fingers came up brushing her silvery bangs back from her eyes, as she stared into the mirror for a few more moments. She then let a smile come over her lips as she dropped her bangs, whispering softly. "Goodbye, Snow White.."

Turning from the mirror, Erella stepped beneath the warm spray of water, letting out a contented sigh. The heat from the water worked out all the tension in her shoulder, while she quickly worked to finish her shower. Finally shutting off the water, Erella reached for one of the larger white towels, wrapping it around herself, before grabbing a smaller one for her hair. She dried off quickly, slipping on her bra and boy shorts. She then tugged on her dark blue jeans. They hugged her hips snuggly, and clung to her thighs and calves, before flaring out at her ankles a bit. Reaching then for her black tube top, she then pulled her white button up shirt on, only buttoning the bottom half of buttons.

Seeming satisfied with her choice in clothing, she towel dried her hair, before brushing it out. Once that was done, Erella finally emerged from the bathroom, to find Jessie finishing her makeup. "Ready?" Jessie looked up, setting her makeup down, nodding enthusiastically. Erella smiled, laughing softly as she walked over to her friend, dropping onto her bed, she examined her makeup. Jessie had outlined her eyes with a grey colored liner, before adding a small amount of white eye shadow, making her emerald optics appear to glow. She completed the look with a light shade of pink lip gloss. Erella smiled, while Jessie looked her over, then looked back to her makeup. "I think just a liner and some mascara is all you need, Ell. You look perfect right now." Erella nodded some, while Jessie got to work applying the small amount of makeup, finishing it off with a clear gloss. Jessie then produced her small mirror, spinning it to show Erella herself. "Whatcha think?" "Hmmmm. I like." Erella replied, letting a giggle slip past her lips. "C'mon Jess, we gotta get a move on!"

Jessie laughed as she stood up, while Erella slipped on her white Jordan's. "Alright alright lets go Ell!" She then stuck her tongue out at her friend, giggling as they both made their way from the room, each making sure they had their wallets and room keys. Soon they were standing on the sidewalk in front of their hotel, deciding they'd split up and meet back before it go dark. Giving each other a quick hug, both girls took off in different directions.

After already putting in applications at several places, Erella happened to just pass a music store, and stopped. She bit her lip for a moment, before letting a small smile curve her lips as she stepped inside. _No harm in looking around._ She reasoned with herself as she made her way back to the guitar section of the store. Looking over the selection, Erella's smile brightened. None of her friends nor family knew this, but Erella had learned how to play guitar when she was young. It had quickly became her passion and she played every chance she got. Though once she began dating Justin, that stopped. She let a frown pass her lips as she thought back to the past, before quickly giving herself a mental shake._ No! I'm not thinking about that anymore. I'm taking my life back._

Erella's smile soon returned while, though she stopped. Sitting in front of her was the most beautiful acoustic guitar she had ever set her eyes on. The guitar itself was a dark cheery color, and shined to perfection. Slowly lowering herself to sit down, Erella lifted the beautifully crafted instrument, and let her fingers run over the strings. The sound that resonated from it was simply beautiful to Erella, rich and deep. Shifting her seating position slightly, she propped the guitar against her leg, while she let her eyes close.

Her fingers moved over the correct notes as though they had a mind of their own, and Erella soon found herself lost in the beautiful sounds. Without even noticing it, she began playing her favorite song, the words soon leaving her lips. Her voice was soft, and fit with the sound of the guitar well.

"She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep.

Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep.

She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away.

Just diaries of empty pages, feelings go astray, but she will sing."

Erella paused for a moment, her fingers stilling on the strings as a single tear slipped down her cheek. It was then she heard the soft voice of a little girl, sitting in front of her. "Please don't stop…You sing so beautifully." Erella blinked, a deep blush painting across her cheeks. She gazed at the little girl, seeing the pure excitement, and a hint of admiration in her eyes. She seemed to be no older then maybe 8 or 9, and had a mass of curly brown hair atop her head. Her eyes were a dark brown, but shined in the light, making them look almost like molten chocolate. Erella bit her lip for a moment, before realizing she couldn't say no. She simply smiled her fingers hitting the strings once more, as she began singing again, picking up where she'd left off.

"Till everything burns.

While everyone screams,

Burning in their lies,

Burning my dreams.

And all of this hate, and all of this pain.

I'll burn it all down,

As my anger reigns,

Till everything burns.

Oh ohh everything burns."

Erella stopped once more, looking up to see the little girl still gazing at her, a bright happy smile on her lips. She then jumped forward, extending her small hand. "My names Marissa. What's yours?" Erella smiled as he gently took the girls hand in her own, giving it a small shake. "Erella. But you can call me Ell." "Erella.." Marissa repeated, her smile brightening. "I like that name! It's really pretty. Where'd you learn to play and sing like that?" "I taught myself when I was younger." Replied Erella as she set the guitar back down on it's stand. Just then a male's voice rang through the store. "Marissa! Where did you get off too now?" "I'm over here, big brother! That's my big brother. We're here to get his dumb girlfriend a guitar." Marissa made a face before she looked around. She then leaned in, whispering into Erella's ear. "She thinks she can sing, but it really sounds like a dying parrot." Erella and Marissa both giggled.

Once both girls recovered, Marissa looked at the guitar then back to Erella. "What was the name of the song you were playing?" Erella smiled as she looked to the girl. "It's a song called, Everything Burns, by Anastacia. It's a really nice song." "I like it! Even though it was kinda sad, you made it sound…magical almost." Erella laughed once more, as a tall male stepped around the corner. "Marissa, there you are. What did I say about running off? I told you to stay beside Beth."

Marissa scowled a bit, her eyes darkening. "Beth is a dumbo. And she sounds like a dying parrot when she tries to sing." "Riss, don't be that way. She's….not that bad." "Oh yeah right, Lavi! She sounds like a dying parrot and is as dumb as a post. Besides! I found someone who really can sing, and she plays the guitar!" Marissa pointed happily to a blushing Erella. Erella stood up, extending her hand to the male. "Hi, I'm Erella. Sorry if I was keeping her…She liked my singing." Lavi took Erella's hand, giving it a light shake. "Oh…No it's not a problem…I just don't like her running off like she does." Erella nodded some as she dropped her hand to her side. "Well, it was nice to meet both of you but I should get going. Bye Marissa, and glad you liked my singing."

Erella smiled, scooping up her bag, as she gently patted Marissa's head on her way past her. "Awwh! Alright, By Erella!" Came Marissa's enthusiastic reply. Erella smiled shaking her head some, though just as she rounded the corner, she nearly collided with a girl. She was just a few inches taller then Erella, and had bleach blonde hair. Her hazel eyes narrowed slightly, as she sneered at Erella. "What where you're going, will you?" Erella, arched her brow slightly, wincing some. The girl really did sound like a dying parrot! "You're Beth, I'm guessing." The girl in question, blinked surprised. "Yeah, how the hell do you know my name."

Erella shrugged, a smirk on her lips. "A friend of mine. She said you sounded like a dying parrot…I gotta say, I agree with her. Might wanna get those vocal's checked if ya wanna keep singing. You're sure to scare anyone that hears you, or possibly cause them to lose their hearing." Erella smirked once more, as she walked around the girl, leaving her at a loss for words. Erella smiled to herself, faintly hearing the soft giggles from Marissa, and the deeper chuckles coming from Lavi as she walked out of the store, heading back to the hotel.. _Well…That was fun. Maybe Jessie had some luck in the job department.._


	4. Like Oh My God! Lets get a tattoo!

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**OhMyGod! Lets get a tattoo.**_

Erella had reached the hotel a good 30 minutes before Jessie came bounding into the room, practically bouncing with excitement. "Ell! I got a job!" "Already?" Erella asked, turning to face her friend, a smile on her lips. "Mmhm! I applied at this tattoo shop, like handing the desk and all, and the guy said he really liked my personality and gave me the job! Ahhh!" "A…tattoo shop?" Erella couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, while she pictured her friend in that type of setting. "Yeah, you'll fit in nicely with your pink hair, Jess." Jessie's giggled dropping beside Erella on her bed, her head coming to rest on the girls leg. "Ray, the shop owner, said he would teach me how to do tattoo's. Then I could actually be an artist there…Wouldn't that be awesome Ell?"

Erella's fingers gently stroked through Jessie's pink hair, a smile on her lips as she looked down at her friend. Her emerald eyes shined with such excitement, it reminded Erella of a child on Christmas morning. She couldn't help the smile that settled upon her own lips as she nodded. "That would be amazing, Jessie. I'm happy for you." Jessie giggled once more, as she curled up against Erella, letting out a yawn. "He's really nice Ell…I spent half the day just talking with him while he worked…" Jessie's voice had become soft, her eyes beginning to droop as she slowly succumbed to sleep. Erella smiled down at her friend, shaking her head just a bit. She gently moved slipping a pillow beneath Jessie's head before tugging the blankets up around her.

Erella shook her head a bit as she gazed at her friend a fond smile settling on her lips. In just the short time they had known each other, she already felt like she knew Jessie her whole life. Erella laughed softly, while moving to lay on the other bed. Erella's thought circled around her day, and the music store she walked into. Thinking of Marissa, and the admiration in her eyes when she watched her sing, made her smile grew just a bit. "I think…I'm gonna get a guitar…Playing again was wonderful.." Erella's smile grew while her eyes fell closed. Soon she was asleep, and lost in dreams of music, guitars, and happiness.

**Tears streaked down the girls face, her eyes wide as she stared up at the male before him. He'd backed her up against a wall, one hand gripping her right hip, while the other clutched at her shirt tightly. Dark blue eyes glared right into her grayish blue irises, while an evil smirk twisted upon the males face. **_**"I'll find you Erella. And I'll get you." **_**His hand shot up from her shirt then, wrapping tightly around her neck, while a scream pushed past her lips.**

Erella bolted upright in bed, a terrified scream bubbling past her lips while she clawed at her throat. Her eyes were wide, and her breathing came in harsh pants. Feeling two arms wrap around her, Erella struggled, tears falling from her eyes. "No! please god NO!" "Shh Ell, Ell! Its me honey, it's Jessie." Hearing the name, Erella froze before collapsing against the girl, crying hysterically. "I-it…A….the…dr-dream…so…so real.." Erella tried to speak, though Jessie only caught small amounts of her words due to her hysterical sobs. . "Shh, shh its alright honey I have you. You're safe, Erella." Jessie spoke softly, hoping to soothe her friend.

Erella and Jessie sat together for a few hours, Jessie simply trying to calm her friend, while Erella clung to the girl. Finally Erella stopped crying, soft sniffles leaving her. Jessie kissed the side of her friends head as she pulled back looking down at her. "You okay honey?" She whispered softly to her friend. Erella nodded, her voice sounding hoarse as she replied. "I'm…Scared Jessie…I know…." She sighed some, shaking her head. "I know he's gonna find me.." "No, no honey he's not. I won't let him." Jessie hugged her a bit tighter to herself, resting her chin on top of her head. "He's never gonna find you again, Erella. I promise."

Erella nodded a bit, a soft sniffles leaving her still. "Thank you, thank you so much Jessie." "There's no need to thank me." Jessie, then looked over to the clock, laughing a bit. "But, we might as well get up and get some breakfast. Then I'm taking you to meet Ray." Erella, wiped her eyes as she looked at her friend. "Why do I have to meet your boss, Jessie?" "Because I told him alll about you. He said he wants to meet my sister." Erella tilted her head, a soft laugh bubbling past her lips. "Wait, you told him I was your sister?" "Well yeah, I mean I can't just tell him your some girl I met while running away from home." Jessie replied, with a roll of her eyes, like it was the most natural answer in the world.

This sent Erella into a fit of giggles, while she crawled off the bed. "Well fine then sis, I guess I'm going to meet your boss." Erella had a sparkle back in her eyes, the terror from just a short while ago seeming to vanish completely. Knowing she had helped in just a small way, Jessie smiled as she hugged the girl. "Get dressed woman, I'm gonna go get some breakfast." Erella wiped her eyes, laughing weekly as she nodded. "Alright Jess."

Once Jessie had dissapred through the door, Erella sat there for a few minutes her gaze on the wall. She felt broken inside. Almost like everything was closing in around her. And all because of a stupid dream too. A loud irritated groan tore past Erella's lips as she fell back onto the bed, her hands comeing up to rub at her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me….He has no idea where I even am!" The familiar sting of tears burned Erella's eyes as a few tears broke past the barrier of her eyelids, and snaked down her cheeks. _Get ahold of your self Ella…He's gone…Out of your life. You're fine..! _She thought bitterly while wipeing at her tears, her fingers dashing beneath her eyes in almost angery movements. She was mad at herself, mad for letting herself feel so foolish.

Erella shook her head, pushing herself to sit up. She then grabbed her duffle bag walking into the bathroom. She quickly striped off her clothes, her gaze on her reflection for a moment. Her fingers snaked up tracing across the scar that resided on her right hip. The scar was faint, though Erella could see it as though it had flashing lights. She sighed disgustedly as she stepped into the shower, letting her thoughts dissapear like the water that flowed down the drain. Once beneath the warm spray, Erella's mind became completely relaxed and before she knew it, she was singing quietly, helping vent out her emotions.

_**xXxXx**_

Jessie had sighed, picking up some coffee from star bucks, and a couple of dounghts before heading back to the hotel. Erella was really beginning to worry her, though she'd never let her know that. It had only been a few days, but Jessie heard her every night in her sleep, whimpering, sometimes mubling soft phrazes. She feared soon Erella's nightmares would get the best of her. _She'll be alright….She's gotta be alright…And I'll be with her till she's 100 precent better…Yeah. _Jessie thought to herself, while a slight smile settled on her lips.

Reaching their room, she unlocked the door, nudging it open with her shoulder. It was then her ears picked up the soft singing that was coming from the bathroom. She moved to the small table, setting down the coffe and donuts before she leaned her shoulder against the bathroom door, listening to the song that her friend was singing._ Damn….Ella can sing…_She thought with a smile as she closed her eyes.

_**xXxXx**_

The lyrics rolled naturally off Erella's tongue a soft almost saddened smile upon her lips.

"_Perfect by nature. Icons of self-indulgence _

_Just what we all need, more lies _

_About a world that never was and never will be._

_Have you no shame don't you see me? You know_

_You got everybody fooled." _

Erella paused for just a moment, her smile brightening just a bit as she finished her shower rather quickly. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around her frame as she moved to stand in front of the mirror. She wiped her hand downward across the steam covered mirror, causing her reflection to stare right back at her. A small, smirk settled upon her lips as she looked at herself, beginning to sing once more, while she ran a brush through her hair.

"_Look here she comes now._

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

_Oh how we love you._

_No flaws when your pretending. _

_But now I know she never was and never will be. _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled."_

By the time she finished singing the second verse, Erella had already styled her hair, a grin spreading across her lips. In the small amount of steam still covering the mirror, she used her index finger to write across "I'm not fooled." Her smile remained on her lips as she closed her eyes, slowly beginning to pull on her clothes while she finished off the song.

"_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself. Lost in your lie!_

_I know the truth now, I know who you are._

_And I don't love you anymore._

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you betrayed me, and _

_Somehow you got everybody fooled."_

She'd just wiggled into her black skirt, tugging the black quarter sleeve button up over her frame as she finished the last line. Erella took a deep breath as she then tugged the door open, startled to see a mass of pink hair nearly fall on top of her. "Jessie!" Erella squealed out, while she caught her friend. Jessie gave Erella a sheepish smile as she straightened herself up. "Sorry Ell, but I just heard you singing and my god has anyone ever told you you're amazing?" A dark blush blossomed across Erella's cheeks as she looked away, her hair covering her face. "I'm not that good, Jess. I just enjoy singing."

Jessie shook her head, her smile still in place. "No Ella, you have a gift." Erella just smiled shaking her head a bit as she moved around the pink haired girl scooping up her coffee. "If you say so Jess. I just think you're nuts though." Erella replied with a soft giggle as she looked at the girl over her cup. As soon as the warm liquid touched Erella's tongue, she closed her eyes a happy smile falling on her lips. "Mmmm, White chocolate mocha, Jess how'd you know?" Jessie giggled scooping up her own drink. "Because it's just what a girl needs after a rough night. Delicious right? Erella just giggled a bit nodding some as she replied. "It's heaven Jess. Thanks."

Jessie smiled shrugging it off as she moved over to her bag, shuffling through her clothes. "Alright Ella, we're going to see Ray today. Skirt or pants? Tank or t-shirt?" Erella who'd just sat down at the small table, nibbling on a chocolate frosted donuts looked to Jessie tilting her head. "Skirt and quarter sleeve." She finally decided giggling, while Jessie shuffled through her bag, looking for her skirts and shirts. She then set them all across the bed, waiting for Erella's suggestions. "You should wear your black mini, with the black and red quarter sleeve and your converse. It'll look super cute. Oh! And straighten your hair!" Jessie let out a happy squeal as she tugged out her clothing. She then dashed forward hugging Erella and kissing her cheek. "I don't know how I survived without you!" Erella laughed at Jessie's antics before she finished eating her donut, allowing Jessie to take her time in the shower.

Erella gazed out the window, humming a soft tune as she finished her donut. She took her time drinking her coffee, her thoughts straying to her younger sister. A small frown worked its way across her lips as she slipped off her chair. Moving to her duffle bag, she searched through it before pulling out the small black bear. Lifting her hand, she ran her fingertips across the blue button eyes, before hugging the small bear close to her chest. "I miss you Eliz…" She whispered softly before placing a soft kiss to the bears head. She then placed it back in her bag before dropping the bag to the floor. With a soft, sad sigh Erella dropped her frame back into the chair she'd previously occupied, and finished off the last of her coffee.

_**xXxXx**_

Meanwhile in a small Texas town, a young girl, no older then 11 years old sat in the middle of her older sisters bed. She gazed about the dark purple walls sadly, before looking down to the picture clutched in her hands. She traced over her sisters face, looking down at her. "I miss you Erella…Come home soon…Please…" She whispered, while tears began falling down her cheeks. It'd been almost a week since her and her parents woke up to find Erella missing, and Elizabeth was at a complete loss without her older sister. They did everything together, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why'd she want to leave_. She didn't even say goodbye.. _She thought sadly. The morning they woke up, Justin had been knocking at the door, anxiously asking if Erella had made it home. The conversation played clearly in Elizabeth's mind as she thought back to that day.

_A week ago;_

_Elizabeth had just woken up, a soft yawn leaving her lips. Checking the time she threw her blankets off her bed quickly launching herself off the bed. "Erella!" She yelled out while making her way to her sisters room. She nudged open the door, but frowned not seeing her sister in her bed. __**Maybe she's already up…**__ She thought to herself, shrugging some. Quickly leaping down the stairs, fully prepared to question her older sister relentlessly about her prom, Elizabeth froze, hearing Justin's sad voice. "I…We got into an argument at prom…I…I should have made sure she got home alright but I was just so upset…so hurt. I didn't even thinking.." "She never came in…She normally always lets us know when she gets home.." Her mothers soft voice sounded in Elizabeth's ear while she quickly made her way down the stairs. "Mom..Where's Erella?" She questioned softly, but somehow already knew the answer. "She never came home baby….We think…" "Think what?" Elizabeth demanded as she quickly stepped to the couch her mother and father were sitting on. Her father gently pulled her to sit between them, while her mother kissed her cheek with a sigh. _

"_We think Erella may have run away.." Elizabeth frowned, looking from her mother to her father. "No. Erella wouldn't do that. She wouldn't scare us like that." She protested as she jumped off the couch, her dark blue eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. "Something had to have happened. I know Erella she wouldn't just leave and let you worry." Elizabeth then rounded on Justin, tears finally escaping her eyes. "What did you do to her? Why'd she leave?" Justin stared, his eyes a little wide. "I-I didn't do anything Eliza…You know I'd never do anything to hurt Erella, I love her." "You had to do something! Where's Stephen? He'd know were Erella is." She then turned to her parents, seeing them shrug just a bit. _

_Sniffling a bit, Elizabeth dashed to the kitchen, grabbing the phone off the counter. She dialed the number that was all too familiar, and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Stephens deep, sleepy voice rang through her ear. "Stephen! Have you seen Erella? She never came home… Mom and dad are saying she ran away.." There was a pause on the other end of the line for a moment, before Stephen answered her. "What do you mean she never came home Liza? She left with Justin last night. Has anyone tried calling him?" "He's here. He showed up and was asking for her. It doesn't look like she came home, at all." _

_A second pause caused Elizabeth to whimper a bit, before he replied. "Liza, Hun I want you to do something for me. Go up to Erella's room, and check to see if anything's gone." "O-okay." She replied while quickly running up to her sisters room. She yanked the door open, the phone still clutched in her hand. "Her room looks the same.." "Check the closet. Tell me if her big duffle bag is still there." _

_Tugging open the closet door, Elizabeth moved some of the clothes around frowning. "Most of her clothes are gone…And the duffle's not here…Stephen…My sister ran away didn't she.." Elizabeth asked sadly, tears continuing to pour down her cheeks. She could hear Stephens sigh followed by his soft reply. "I…I think so Liza…I'm sorry Hun…" Elizabeth nodded, whimpering softly. "T-thanks Stephen…I'll let you know if she calls." "Alright Liza…Keep your head up kid, she'll let you know something soon." Elizabeth hung open the phone, sinking to her knee's in the middle of Erella's room, crying softly. _

"Elizabeth, lunch is ready!" Her mothers voice called out, startling Elizabeth from her thoughts. She sighed a bit placing the picture back on the bedside table as she crawled off the bed. Glancing around the room once more she closed the door walking down to the kitchen, while whispering once more. "Please…Please come home soon."

_**xXxXx**_

Around noon, both Erella and Jessie were ready to go. Erella scooped up her wallet, sliding it into her purse while she waiting for Jessie. "Alright, were are we going again, Jess?" "To Ray's Ink Shop. It's about 3 blocks away. C'mon!" Jessie replied enthusiastically while she snagged Erella's wrist practically dragging her from the room. Erella laughed a bit, allowing Jessie to lead the way as she followed at a slightly more calmer pace. As the two friends walked down the street, Erella glanced around, watching the people that passed. The warm mid day sun felt good on her cheeks, and finally managed to chase away the chill that had settled in her from her nightmare. A soft smile worked it's way across her lips and before she knew it, she was being pulled through a set of doors.

Erella blinked, noticing Jessie's grip on her arm before she looked around the shop. It was fairly simple. The lobby of the shop was pained a pale red, while many different tattoo designs covered the walls, as well as several pictures of different people. Erella examined one of the pictures, noticing they must have been customers. Each of the tattoo's were done beautifully. Erella then moved over to another wall, while Jessie disappeared into one of the back rooms. She could hear quiet talking as she continued to gaze around the small room.

A couch was set along the window, a small table full of magazines to its right. On the wall directly in front of the couch, a large flat screen TV was mounted up on the wall. Looking down below the TV Erella laughed a bit, noticing the PS3 as well as xbox360 that were hooked up. _Guys and their games. _She thought with a second giggle, as she shook her head. Erella had just moved to sit on the edge of the couch, flipping through a magazine till Jessie's voice sounded from the back.

"Ella! C'mere please!" "Can't you just come here?" She questioned back with a laugh as she stood up already making her way to the room. "I could, but I don't wannnt tooo." Jessie replied with a giggle. It was then that Erella heard the soft, yet deeper chuckles of a males voice. Rounding the corner and stepping into the room, Erella tilted her head while a smile still played at her lips. "Alright, I'm here. Now what do you want?" Jessie sent Erella a bright smile as she jumped off her chair, bounding over to her 'sister' as she called her. "Erella, this is Ray. Ray, this is my sister Erella." Erella turned her gaze to the male in the room, a smile still on her lips as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet ya Ray." "Likewise, ." Ray replied politely as he gave her hand a firm shake.

Erella smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest, studying the male before her. He was tall, easily reaching above 6 feet. Spiky black hair covered his head, a few strands falling into his beautiful green eyes. He was well built, though not to the point of looking overly bulky. His build fit him Erella decided with a smile. His black muscle shirt fit across his torso nicely, while a pair of black cargos covered his legs. Several tattoo's covered his left arm, one of them disappearing beneath his shirt, while he had a simple diamond stud in his right ear. Around his neck, Erella also noticed a small cross hanging off a thin silver chain. Seeming to notice her gaze on him, Ray gave Erella a dimpled smile. "Do I pass the sister test?"

Erella let out a soft almost embarrassed giggle as she nodded. "Hmmm, I'd say you do." She replied with a grin of her own. "Well good. I'm glad. I'm assuming Jessie here already told you I'd offered her the job?" Erella nodded as she moved to sit on one of the chairs. "Yeah, that's kinda why she dragged me down here today. She was completely gushing about it." Jessie by now had turned a deep red, laughing softly as she shrugged a bit. "What can I say? I was uber excited." Erella giggled at her reply, while Ray laughed continuing to clean up.

The three fell into a silence, Erella looking about the room, while Jessie moved to the front beginning to gather up some paperwork. Ray was the first to break the silence, looking at Erella over his shoulder. "So, Erella. Have you found yourself a job yet? Or at least something that interests you?" Erella blinked, being a little startled before she smiled replying. "Yeah, I'm thinking of applying at a music store I saw yesterday." "That's pretty cool, do you like to play?" By now, Ray had turned crossing his arms over her his chest as he leaned back against the counter. Erella blushed faintly, giving a half shrug. "It's just a hobby really. I'm not all that great." Just then Jessie poked her head inside the room, looking at Erella. "Are you nuts? Your singing is freakin amazing!" Erella turned a deeper shade of red, laughing it off. "I'm not that good. I just picked it up when I was young is all."

Ray laughed a bit, as he reached into his pocket. Tugging out a black wallet he then pulled out a small card passing it over to Erella. "Here, if the Music store is the one I think your talking about. I know the owner, tell him I sent you over and I'm pretty sure he'll find a place to put you to work." Erella stared down at the card, before looking up at Ray with a smile. "Thanks. I think I'ma head over there now." "Alright, hey how about you head back this way around 5. We can all get something to eat." Ray smiled as he pushed away from the counter then. "Alright, sounds good. I'll be back then." Erella replied, waving. She hugged Jessie, whispering softly into her ear. "I like him. He's nice." She could feel Jessie's cheek heat up with her blush, while she just giggle making her way from the shop.

_**xXxXxXx**_

A short walk later, and Erella was wandering inside the music store once more. She walked first to the check out, but not seeing anyone she shrugged just a bit. _Well..I guess I could look around for a bit._ She thought to herself while she made her way towards the back. She stopped, seeing the guitar she'd played the day before still sitting in its stand, while a smile came to her lips. She slipped onto the bench, while lifting the beautiful instrument off it's stand. Her fingers strummed the cords softly for a moment, before she began playing a soft yet random melody.

Closing her eyes she allowed her fingers to hit the correct notes while she simply relaxed. So lost in the music, Erella never heard the girl that crept up beside her, sitting with her till she felt someone lean their head against her shoulder. Her fingers stilled on the cords as she looked down to see a familiar head of curly brown hair. When she stopped playing, the little girl tilted her head a back, a grin on her lips. "Hi Erella." Erella grinned in response as she set the guitar down. "Hello Marissa. How're you today?" Marissa shrugged, still smiling. "Big brother brought me to work with him again. So I guess I'm alright. And Beth is gone." Erella frowned for just a moment before shaking her head. "Oh really? So I bet your happy about that?" "I'm ecstatic about that! But, big brothers kinda sad. So I'm also a little sad." Erella nodded a bit, as she gave the younger girl a gentle hug. Just then, another familiar voice rang out. "Riss! Where'd you run off too now, kid?" Marissa rolled her eyes slightly as she slid off the bench, grabbing Erella's hand. "C'mon. Maybe he'll calm down if he knows I'm with you." Erella simply blinked allowing the smaller girl to pull her in the direction of her older brothers voice.

Lavi was standing with his back to the girls, while he looked around. Erella, not really having a chance to get a look at him the day before, tilting her head. Lavi was tall as well. _Maybe I'm just short.._ Shrugging the thought off, Erella tilted her head a bit more. Lavi had the same build as Ray she thought, standing maybe an inch or two taller then him though. And instead of black hair, he had light brown hair, that was just a little long. As he turned around, Erella noticed his eyes were a dark caramel color, just a few shades lighter then his younger sisters. He blinked a few times noticing her, before looking downwards to see Marissa at her side. "I'm right here, Lavi." "Well I see that now. I told you not to run off like that."

Erella looked down at Marissa, and smiled a bit before looking back up to Lavi. She had to tilt her head back just a bit to see him. "Sorry, she seems to be drawn to me whenever I come in here. I hope she didn't scare you." Lavi blinked for a moment before smiling. "Nah it's alright. But since you're here, can I help you find anything?" Erella shook her head before frowning. "Oh! That's right, I almost completely forgot why I came in here. I'm looking for Mr. Jameson? Ray sent me." "Oh you know Ray? Mr. Jameson isn't in the store right now, but he should be back tomorrow. Did you need anything specific? I could probably help you out." Erella smiled some. "I was wondering if you guys were hiring? I'm new to the city and this was one of the first places that interested me." Lavi smiled, nodding some as he pulled a clip board out from behind the counter. "Actually we are. Here, just fill this out and bring it back to me whenever you get the chance. I'll see that Mr. Jameson gets it." Erella took the crisp white sheet of paper a smile on her lips. "Thanks Lavi, I really appreciate it." Lavi smiled in return, shrugging it off. "It's not a problem. Besides, Marissa here really seems to like you." Erella laughed a bit, nodding some as she looked down at the little girl hugging her around the waist. "Yeah well I like her too. She's a sweet kid. Anyways, again thanks and I should probably be going."

"Awwwh! Do you have too Erella?" Marissa questioned while she looked up at her. Erella bit her lip, before letting a smile spread across her lips. "Well, it's only 1:30 and I don't have to meet my sister until 5...So I guess I could hang around for a bit. If it's alright with your brother, that is." Erella stated as she looked over to see Lavi smile a bit shrugging. Marissa then turned to her brother, a hopeful grin on her lips. "Well?" Lavi laughed once more. "Hey it's fine by me. If it keeps you outta my hair long enough to get work done." Marissa let out a happy squeal as she jumped around, clapping her hands.

The sigh caused Erella to giggle, before she was dragged back towards the back of the store, Marissa holding her hand tightly. "Erella! Maybe you can teach me how to play. Or ooh! Sing another song for me? Pleaseeee Erella?" Marissa asked excitedly as she turned to face the older girl. Staring down into her dark chocolate colored eyes, Erella let a smile fall on her lips. "I'd love too. C'mon. I'll play one of my favorites for you."


End file.
